Where You Are
by Countess Angel
Summary: A fluffy (as in 'clouds' fluffy) songfic featuring Dorothy/Roger. Dorothy thinks back on her memories with Pero; set in a 'What If' zone; more notes inside. I hope you enjoy this guys! ^_^


Where You Are

Songfic by ~*Angel*~

Yeah...this is my first songfic so please be gentle. It's also my first Big O ficcie between Roger and Dorothy...^_^ (Man...I wish they'd just give us the second season already! Sheesh!)

__

This is a 'What if' fic that I, the crazy author of this story wished that it could've happened. This happens right after Dorothy loses Pero. Characters might be a bit OOC because of the song I chose. C&C welcomed but no constructive criticism. There are also scenes that might be mentioned but that didn't happen in that episode of Big O. Anyways, this little not was just to warn ya. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you 'Where You Are'.

Soft rain fell through the darkened skies as a slender figure in a black dress stood out in the fields. Without anyone to judge her, she closed her eyes and felt the rain against her skin. It was true she was an android but a sophisticated one at that. 'Father' had built her with all the senses except for taste. She could feel however...and to her, the rain felt refreshing. She felt as if Pero were still with her here. It was just like yesterday-in fact, it was just yesterday when they were out in the fields. Dorothy sitting down watching the little kitten trying to catch butterflies. Dorothy knew that she'd have that memory to keep with her forever because it was the first time she felt as if a burden was lifted off of her. It was the first time she had laughed. Thank goodness that 'louse' Roger Smith wasn't here to hear her. 

__

There are times

I swear I know you're here

When I forget about my fears

Feeling you my dear

Watchin over me

And my hope seeks

What the future will bring

When you wrap me in your wings

And take me…

From afar, a handsome young gentleman stood watching the slender figure just stand out there as the rain fell on her. She was just standing there.

"Mr. Smith, would you like me to escort Miss Dorothy back inside?" A kind faced old man asked.

"No Norman, could you just get me my raincoat?" Roger asked still staring out the window.

"Of course Mr. Smith."

__

Where you are

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again

We'll be dancing in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be

Where you are

She wasn't suppose to feel. She wasn't suppose to act so...human. She wasn't suppose to act like one of those 'louses'. However, she couldn't help it. Her 'father' really had built her well considering who, what, why, and how. Her carrot red hair was now drenching with sparkling droplets of water. Suddenly, she fell down on her knees and closed her eyes. If they were opened, one could swear they saw a pang of sadness pass in those dark eyes. Without even raising her face, she spoke. "Roger, what are you doing here?" 

__

And I can see your face

Your kiss I still can taste

Not a memory erased

Oh, I see your star

Shining down on me

And I'd do anything

If I could just

Be right there…

Roger was amazed. It wasn't because she could detect him without even looking, it was because she spoke smoothly, flawlessly, and without her robotic-like accent. He cleared his throat and sat down beside her; his large umbrella shielding both of them from the raindrops. "Nothing really, just wondered if you were doing okay,"

She turned her head towards him with eyes emotionless as ever. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Her robotic accent was back again.

"..." Roger had to clear his throat again. "You know, the whole thing with Pero,"

__

Where you are

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again

We'll be dancing in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be

Where you are

The field was silent once more except for the sounds of soft rain pelting against the grassy field. 

"Dorothy?" Roger questioned. He was worried. She hadn't said a word yet. All she was doing was just staring out into the fields. He sighed and looked our into the same direction as she was. He decided not to bother her now. Both of them sat there, just thinking.

__

Then I will be free

So take me where you are

Now baby there were times when selfishly

I'm wishing that you are here with me

So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes

And make you see

That every night while you are dreamin

I'm here to guard you from a far

And anytime I feel alone

I close my eyes and just be there…

"I liked that cat," Came the simple, long awaited reply.

"Uh..." He was a bit confused at the reply.

"You must be wondering why Roger Smith," Dorothy said before he could speak another word. 

"Uh, yeah, actually, I was," Roger replied simply as he dropped the rain. Neither of them seemed to mind the wet rain so why hold up the umbrella?

"Because...I had memories of my own. I developed feelings that were based on my own memories instead of the real Dorothy's memories as father had built me with," She answered looking at him in the eyes.

"You have feelings?" Roger couldn't help but tease.

Dorothy just looked at him. 

__

Where you are

Where you and I can breathe together

(and we will breathe together baby)

Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)

We'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to be

And you'll be smilin back at me

(only then will I be free)

Then I will be free

Baby I still believe

Oh I've got to believe

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there Where you are

I still believe

Oh I've got to believe

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there

Roger smiled and held up his hands in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry about that comment,"

Dorothy shook her head and looked at him again. "I accept your apology,"

Roger's eyebrows shot up. With each passing moment, she was acting more and more human. "I..."

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. So tell me more about Pero," He asked quickly changing the subject.

Both were staring out into the fields again with just the rain falling down on them.

"I don't really miss him, I cherish the memories that I have with him. In this city where memories are such rarities, I'm glad that I have a piece of something that's mine, not Dorothy Waynewright's but mine...Do you understand Roger?" She asked.

Roger looked at her. "Yeah, I do," 

"He gave me my first laugh,"

"Uh-huh..."

"He was my first pet,"

"Uh-huh..."

"Roger...are you listening?"

"Uh-huh..."

Dorothy sighed as she looked at him. 

Roger blinked out of his daze. He had been staring at Dorothy the whole time. It was a good thing his hood covered his face up when he looked away.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Not true, I was listening,"

"What did I say?"

Roger looked at him. For once, he didn't see an android but a beautiful lady. "You said he gave you memories..."

Dorothy's eyes widened as she realized his face nearing hers. Then it closed halfway as if she were in a haze. "Uh-huh..."

"He was your first cat..." His face nearing every time he spoke.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. No! Why...of *all* things did her father have to give her blood also?!

"And he gave you your first laugh...which I'm sure would've been beautiful," His voice had turned into a dreamy whisper.

"Roger?" Dorothy asked questionably. She was-quite frankly-scared of what was happening.

"Yes Dorothy?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you of course,"

"Okay," Dorothy answer not knowing anything else. Before she could say something else, Roger's warm lips covered her lips. This was a strange sensation to Dorothy. It felt nice. She closed her eyes and circled her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Roger was surprised. His questions could wait for later though as he closed his eyes and put his arms around her slender waist.

__

~*~*~*~*~

His eyes crinkled and his lips curled as he smiled. "Mr. Smith, I commend you," Norman then proceeded to walk back into the house to prepare hot chocolate and a couple of warm towels.

~*~*~*~*~

The couple went on kissing not even noticing that the rain had calmed down a bit and that the sun had started to peaked over the dark clouds. Taking a breath or two, they just went back kissing, feeding their passions.

__

Where you are

Oh where you are

I've got to believe

I'll always be waiting here

That sweet day yeah

Only wanna be where you are

I still believe 

Okay...the song didn't really go but I had to this scene and this song stuck in my head for *days* and well, I just had to get it down on paper. I know, I know...it sucked but I'm sorry! It was my first one! I am proud of it though...*cheesy grin* Anyways, hopefully, you enjoyed some parts of this fic. Also, no, I didn't get my name from the character Angel. I've had this name for a *long* time...it was actually Angel Relena but then I shortened it to Angel because it sounded better...Personally, I think that the Angel on the show Big O is a skank, whore, slut...etc. I've got a very elegant choice of words there ne? ^_^ Until next time...ja ne!

Sincerely,

Angelique Charm Leacelain

Angelique Charm Leacelain a.k.a. ~*Angel*~


End file.
